I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas
by mr. unicorn
Summary: North gets a letter asking for a white Christmas. He asks Jack to help make the little girl's dream come true.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. Or Christmas. Do I have to disclaim Christmas? I don't think I should have to disclaim Christmas.**

* * *

"Snow day!" Jack declared, flying away from the small British town. Hey, he was busy! New York was due for another blizzard, after all.

Close as he was to the North Pole, Jack decided to take a slight detour to visit North before going to America.

"Jack!" North bellowed excitedly.

"Hey! I was just in Britain, and I thought 'hey, I should visit North!' So here I am!"

"That is great! I actually have favor to ask, but I did not know get in touch so close to Christmas."

Jack tried to keep his face from falling. Christmas favors were almost _never_ fun.

"What's up?" he asked.

North grabbed a folded up letter off his desk. He handed it to Jack.

"_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Jessica. I live in a small town in North Carolina. All I white Christmas. It's always cold, but it never snows. But I want this year to be different. Please?_"

"What do you say, Jack?" North asked. "Will you help me?"

Jack couldn't help himself. He nodded.

"I'll help."

* * *

After giving New York a snowstorm they didn't actually _need_, Jack went down to the small beach town that North said little Jessica was from. She was right—it was cold. It just wasn't freezing yet, so the snow would become rain (or sleet—Jack really didn't understand the point of sleet, though, so he never acknowledged its existence).

'_Looks like I'll have to stay a while,'_ he thought. Not that he minded too much.

The temperature was already in the mid-thirties (Fahrenheit cuz the author's American). All Jack had to do was drop the temperature by a few degrees to bring it down to below freezing. B y Christmas Eve, the ground would be cold enough for snow to stick—as long as Jack hung around.

And hang around he did. Even the locals were noticing the cold snap. He overheard a trio of teenagers walking home from the bus stop.

"It's so _cold_!" one of the girls complained.

"No, it's not," said one of her friends, nudging her with his shoulder.

"It's _freezing_, Jace," said the last girl. "It's might actually _snow_ this Christmas."

The first girl laughed.

"It's not gonna snow this Christmas."

"How do _you_ know, Caroline?" the boy—Jace—asked.

"Because I'm magical!" Caroline declared, throwing her arms skyward.

Jace and the other, still unnamed, girl snorted.

"Oh, hush. Both of you. It _never_ snows on Christmas."

"It did a couple years ago," the girl pointed out.

Caroline sighed.

"That was Boxing Day, Sam. Day _after_ Christmas."

Jack smirked. Time to prove her wrong.

* * *

Time seemed towards Christmas Eve, so that the day had arrived before Jack knew it. He had kept it cold enough for any snow to stick. So, when night had fallen and everyone had gone to bed (so, around three in the morning), Jack started the snowfall.

* * *

Jack was used to the white Christmas routine. First presents, then snow. This year, in this town, was no different. It wasn't until about noon that people came out to play in snow. And it made Jack smile.

He saw Jessica and her friends laughing and running around in the snow. He grinned before starting a snowball fight.

At about five-thirty, it started to get dark. While everyone went inside, Jack floated to a tree near a park. In the park, the three teens he had overheard were messing around.

"Sam, for the last time, I see the snow. I was wrong. I'm sorry," said Caroline, hanging from the monkey bars.

"I still say it's because of Jessica's letter to Santa," Jace said from his perch at the top of the slide.

"Silly Jace," said Sam from a swing, "Santa doesn't make snow. Jack Frost does."

"Well, maybe Santa and Frosty are best friends and talk with each other," Jace said. "So thank them both, Caroline, for giving your sister the best Christmas ever!"

Caroline sighed.

"Thank you, Santa Clause, for asking Jack Frost to make it snow. Thank you, Jack Frost, for actually bothering to come and bring your gift of crunchy white ice. Because of your combined efforts, my little sister had the bestest Christmas ever!" She dropped from the monkey bars and flailed her arms in the air.

Jace and Sam burst out laughing. Jack smiled.

"Crap! Guys, six o'clock!" Caroline said, looking at her phone.

All three teens started running home. Caroling stopped and looked up.

"Seriously, though. Thank you," she said, before taking off again.

* * *

**AN: That actually was hard to type...I lost my typing skill. If any typos got through, I apologize profusely.****I wanted to post my first ever Christmas one-shot! It's also my first RotG story EVER! Did I do good? Lemme know!**

**Merry Christmas y'all! As my gift to you, I shall give you all virtual candy canes and sugar cookies!**


End file.
